The present invention relates to apparatus for cooking cooked dishes and more particularly relates to apparatus for cooking thin dishes such as omelets, quiches, pizzas or the like intended for restauration on a large scale, for example school cantines, restaurants of firms or the like.
In restaurants having a large output of the aforementioned type, it is necessary to satisfy a large number of people who usually take an imposed menu so that a given dish must be prepared at an accelerated rate in accordance with peak periods of the restaurant.
For preparing dishes such as omelets, quiches or the like, the cooking installations even when provided with a large number of "burners", do not permit insuring a sufficient output in that, when all the burners are occupied, it is necessary to wait until all the dishes have been cooked before taking them off the burners and replacing them with a batch of following dishes.
There is consequently a need for restaurants having a large output of a cooking apparatus which is capable of offering to the clients fully-cooked and hot dishes in an uninterrupted manner.